


Of Vampires And Witches

by Smart_heart



Series: The Mistakes We Made verse [2]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Post tmwm, halloween countdown, i gave up in coming up with a good name for this I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smart_heart/pseuds/Smart_heart
Summary: In the comfort of their home, Johanna and Maven celebrate the darkest night of the year. The Mistakes We Made Halloween themed ficlet
Relationships: Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Series: The Mistakes We Made verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991851
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Of Vampires And Witches

**Author's Note:**

> One, I repeat, one day to Halloween!!! This ficlet is set a few years after the end of The Mistakes We Made. If you want to read this fic and haven’t already, It’s the other fic in this series. If you don’t feel like it, just know that Maven and Johanna are finally out there living their best life after a lot of trouble
> 
> Spooky song rec: Black Is The Colour, by Celtic Woman

Johanna gazed out of the window, sipping on her tea as she watched all the happy children that were beginning to come out of their houses, all wearing costumes and smiling at the prospect of all the candy they’d get that night.

Halloween had never been too exciting in Trolberg. Their town was much too conservative, and even though there were a few parties every year, Johanna’s parents never allowed her to attend them. She’d never really minded it, since Maven had never been invited and she couldn’t imagine it being a lot of fun without her best friend. Ever since she’d rekindled her relationship with Maven, however, and especially since they’d moved out of Trolberg, she’d discovered that Halloween was, in fact, one of the best days of the year.

Right after Maven had graduated, she’d received an offer at a paid internship with one of Ericsonberg's smaller public libraries. The choice had been hard for her. All her life, she’d lived in Trolberg and the few extended family members she had all lived there, not to mention Mr. and Mrs. Kavindi, who had been such good friends to her when she’d needed them the most. But the city had never felt hers, and the opportunities she could get in Ericsonberg were simply much greater. Maybe she’d go back one day, if things changed, but after thinking her situation through the conclusion she came to was that her heart was not tied to a place. It was tied to people and this was the perfect opportunity to live closer to them.

Now, she was nearly done with her library science master’s degree, and couldn’t be happier with her choice to move in with Johanna. They still lived in the apartment her parents had rented for her when she was in college, but now, since both of them had graduated and had stable jobs, they were the only ones responsible for it. Johanna’s still short career as a graphic designer was doing so well, however, that they had set their gazes upon a house, small and far from the city centre, but with a garden good enough for Hilda to play on. They were certain that in some time, especially with Maven finishing her studies, they’d manage to get it. But whatever happened, they were together and that was more than enough.

“Mum!” Hilda shouted happily, running down from her room to the living area. “Look! I look like you!”

Johanna tilted her head, smiling at her daughter. She’d insisted on dressing herself alone. This was the first Halloween she was being let out to trick or treat with her friends without one of them accompanying her, and she was feeling adorably grown-up. She was wearing a black skirt with a white button up shirt, with a cape that was red on the inside and black on the outside. Her friends had arranged to dress up as monsters, and as Johanna understood, Frida would be a skeleton and David would be a zombie. Hilda has wanted to be a vampire because of a movie she’d seen.

“Do I look like that?”

“Not you!” The child rolled her eyes playfully at Johanna. “The other mum!”

Maven laughed. She’d been taking notes on one of her textbooks on the table, and got up take a better look at Hida when the girl arrived. In the morning, Maven had taken her time honouring her ancestors and putting safety amulets around their home to protect them from ill-meaning spirits. When the night began to fall, she had put her offerings on her ancestor altar, and sat down to study after that, her usual Samhain traditions taken care of.

“I agree, you look really fashionable.” Maven cooed, holding one of Hilda’s hands to twirl her, so that her cape flowed around her.

The doorbell rang, making Hilda gasp and run to the door, knowing it was likely that her friends had arrived to pick her up.

“I think she just called you a goth.” Getting up from the sofa, Johanna put her cup on the table in order to pick Maven’s hand, both of them following Hilda to the door to see their daughter out.

“I don’t think I have any arguments to refute her.” Maven deadpanned, making Johanna chuckle. They watched the children hug each other and compliment each other’s costumes, Hilda proudly informing that she’d dressed up by herself and had even helped Johanna sew some black cobweb patterns on her shirt. Johanna realized her memory hadn’t failed her: Frida really was a skeleton and David, a zombie.

After kissing her cheek and telling her to be back early and to watch out for cars, the couple let her go, and went to the window in order to see her leaving the building, which she did in a few minutes. They were lucky Hilda’s hair was so flashy, it made spotting her, even from many floors above a lot easier.

They remained at the window even after she was no longer in sight, watching the movement outside and pointing out the things that called their attention. A group of adults dressed in black with skeleton masks and holding pumpkin lamps, a couple that was dressed as characters from a cartoon Hilda enjoyed, the amazingly elaborate costumes and even the downright lazy ones.

One girl especially caught Maven’s eyes. Her pointy hat was purple and she had fairy lights wrapped around it, shining bright as the sun lowered down on the horizon. She had a staff, and on its top there was a stone which also shone. It was probably all plastic, but still impressive.

“Wow, there are some really elaborate witches out there.” Maven said, her nose all but glued to the window, making Johanna chuckle.

“Jealous?”

Maven looked behind her shoulder to scrunch her nose at her girlfriend.

“Maybe a little. Her cape looks really pretty.”

Leaning forward, Johanna wrapped her arms around Maven’s waist and pressed a kiss to her jawline. Her fingers intertwined atop of her belly, locking Maven in her embrace.

“Don’t worry.” She said, her chin on top of Maven’s shoulder. “You’ll always be my favorite witch.”

Using her one hands to hold Johanna’s in place, she turned her face to nuzzle her nose against hers.

“I sure do hope so, madam.”

They kissed, hearing the sound of children enjoying themselves outside and feeling the scent of Maven’s candles inside.

Halloween truly was one of the best days of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d missed writing these two so much! They deserve their happiness after all of... that


End file.
